Droids and Decepticons
by LeighannTF14
Summary: Due to a space bridge malfuction caused by Starscream, Blitzwing and Starscream find themselves on a strang planet with much smaller robots called droids.


**This is pretty short and not ****_too_**** funny. But I got the idea when my dad kepy calling droids robots, just to annoy my :-/**

* * *

Starscream and Blitzwing stood in front of a space bridge. Starscream threw a large rock at the control pad at the base of the bridge. "Work! Work! Woooork! He pounded his fist on the already dented surface. It began to glow red.

Blitzwing rolled his optics. "If jou break this Megatron, me, and every other Decepticon vill take you offline!" This was the only space bridge they had managed to take control of, and Blitzwing was left with Starscream to try and fix it.

The space bridge began to hum and glow red. There was something wrong with it. And it was probably Starscream's fault.

A red orb appeared in the center of the space bridge. It began to pull the two Decepticons into it. "Jou idiot!"

They were pulled inside right before the space bridge blew up.

* * *

They landed on a dry sandy wasteland. Starscream fell on top of Blitzwing. "Get off of me! Zis is jour fault!"

Starscream rolled off of Blitzwing and began to moan. "Ow. My aching processor!"

Blitzwing smiled. "Serves jou right. Jou shouldn't have hit ze Space Bridge. Now go scan for life forms vhile I try to contact Megatron."

Starscream walked off grumbling to himself. He sat down in the sand and began scanning the area.

"Blitzwing to Megatron, can jou hear me? Hello? Alright, Blitzwing to Shockwave, can **_jou _**hear me?"

A scrambled signal came in. "Bli… where a… having trouble track… verything okay? We are… your loca… ay take a whi… st hang on."

Well, at least they were sending help. "Starscream, any luck?"

Starscream got up and fought his way through the sandy wind. "Yes, there are organics here, but they are quite far away. But I did notice something mechanical very, very close to…" He was cut off by a quieter very mechanical sounding voice.

"Um, hello. My, I have never seen droids like you before, especially not as large as you. What are your names?"

Both Decepticons looked sideways at a small white and blue mechanical creature with wheels and a slightly taller gold colored figure slightly resembling a human. "Uh, I am Blitzwing and zis is Starscream, and you are?"

"Where in the name of Megatron are we!" Shouted Starscream.

"Well, you are on the planet Tatooine. I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart R2-D2. Might I ask, what kind of droids are you?"

The Decepticons glanced at each other. "Droids? Vat is a droid? Ve are Decepticons!" Said Hothead Blitzwing.

R2 began to make beeping sounds, much to 3PO's annoyance. "Well, I know they are not from around here! But any droid should know what a droid is!"

More beeping.

"Well, of course their droids!"

Blitzwing switched to Random. "Ha! He sounds so funny! Like a little mechanical teddy bear!"

"Would you shut up?" Yelled Starscream. 'Wait, I am detecting an organic advancing quickly!" Both Decepticons got their guns ready.

"Um, what are those for? They look like a form of blaster!" Shouted C-3PO clearly agitated. "R2, do something."

A small space cruiser pulled up in front of the droids and a boy, about 16 stepped out.

Seeing him as no threat, the Decepticons put their weapons down. The boy pulled out a short metal device and a glowing blue beam of energy shot out like a sword.

"Ooh! Pretty light!" Yelled Blitzwing.

"Oh, Master Luke! He will know what to do with these two!" Said C-3PO.

"Master? The organic is your master?" Asked Starscream.

"What the… what kind of droids are you?" Asked the boy.

Blitzwing switched to Icy. "Again with the droids thing? Really, what is a droid?"

No one had a chance to answer because a large blue glowing orb appeared out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but ve have to go."

Shockwave stepped through the orb. "Oh good! I found you! It seems there was a malfunction with your space bridge. That space bridge is no more… And Megatron is not happy."

Starscream and Blitzwing transformed into jet and followed Shockwave through the portal right after Blitzwing blasted Luke's starcruiser to pieces. Seconds later it disappeared.

Luke walked forward and quickly put his hand where it was. "Okay, they were sand people… hundreds of them… and they had guns. That is our story. And what's a Megatron?"

"Oh, I have no idea Master Luke. But I do not think there was something quite right with the purple and tan one."

As they began to walk back R2-D2 beeped something else. Luke began to laugh.

"I was not afraid of them! I was just a little cautious! That's all!"

R2 shot a hologram of the Decepticons right in front of C-3PO. The droid made a sound that could almost be described as a scream and ducked behind R2.

"Not funny you malfunctioning short-circuit!"


End file.
